One of Us
One of Us 'is the twenty-third episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the third episode in the second season. 'Plot The story starts at a nearby factory. Sublimino, older in appearance, is seen watching TV from a dark room, mostly looking at reports of Ben Tennyson saving the city. Talking to himself, he says that mind control is his only way of conquering the Earth, and that he needs a way to rule everyone at once. Noticing how many people watching TV because of the ratings recieved, Sublimino once again talks to himself, this time with a way to become a leader to a world of mindless slaves. Sublimino decides to leave the factory, with others around him scared about what he will do. Ben and Charmcaster are out on the town, all the while denying that they are on a date. The main discussion is about how Gwen and Kevin partied the previous day, and how Gwen's birthday went. After Ben jokes about how himself and Charmcaster would be perfect as a couple, Charmcaster blushes, but hides it under the hood on her jacket. As they reach a major TV center, Sublimino appears on the screen. Ben doesn't remember him, and Charmcaster says that the enemy is Sublimino, an enemy that teamed up with her as part of The Negative 10. Ben starts to remember, noting how he tried to take over an entire mall once when he was 10, but he, Gwen, and Max managed to stop him and take his hypnotism watch. As people are tuning in to watch TV, their favorite channels are interrupted by Sublimino's broadcast. He holds a new watch, which sends a transmitter through everyone's TV, causing the people to be hypnotized. Sublimino, seeing the results with great pleasure, orders his minions to go and do his bidding. As the hypnotized humans are stealing various objects, such as money from banks, Ben and Charmcaster notice the people coming their way with the stolen property. Ben asks the people what they are doing, and they reply that they serve Sublimino, not Ben, so he does not deserve answers. To take away the cash and other objects, Ben transforms into Fasttrack, taking the objects without any trouble. Hex suddenly transports to their location, asking for an explanation as to what happened to his mini-watch. Ben points to the screen, with Hex in a deep fury. Hex is confused and enraged with how, as he calls Sublimino, a wretched old fool could take his possessions without alarming his rock beasts. Ben replies that it is not the time for senseless anger over something that they could handle, and Hex calms down, asking how Sublimino can be defeated. Ben says one way is to destroy his watch, as it is the source of his power; however, this is not an easy task with all of the mindless slaves at work. Charmcaster grabs Ben by the hand, quietly saying yes, and pretends to be in a serious mood as they head towards the factory, with Hex following and using his staff as a wind propeller. Sublimino looks through the TV's in his factory, all with people coming there to give him their material possessions. Ben, Charmcaster, and Hex appear, and Hex immediately lunges towards Sublimino for taking his watch. As Hex tries to reclaim his possession from Sublimino, a crowd of hypnotized civilians overcrowd him, making him weak as the people beat him down. To defend Hex, Ben turns into Eye Guy, freezing the crowd in their tracks. In the chaos, Sublimino escapes, and as Eye Guy tries to get him, he leaves in a cloud of black smoke. Ben turns back to normal as Charmcaster is tending to her uncle. Hex says that he needs to rest, and Ben turns into Clockwork, sending Hex to his tower using his time rays. Charmcaster makes an observation of how the civilians are all wearing clocks on their chests, and Clockwork knows that the clocks are a way of controlling them. The two of them agree that they need to destroy the clocks by getting them off of the chests of the people. As a huge group of civilians show up, Clockwork slows down the sequence of time, helping Charmcaster to take the necklaces from the people. Ben reverts and sees the people turning back to normal, asking what happened. Ben says that there is a great enemy ahead, and asks the people to help with taking down Sublimino. Everyone cheers, and runs with Ben to the factory that Sublimino is located in. Sublimino is too busy viewing the screen to notice Ben as Whampire, Charmcaster, and a large group of people with Corrupturas breaking the windows of the factory. Sublimino is shocked to see Ben Tennyson once more, and Whampire demands to know about his plan. Sublimino explains that after he was defeated by Ben several years ago, he wanted revenge. Like Khyber, he took slow steps in achieving this goal, and he now has his wish. A group of people, all controlled by Sublimino, start to fight the people with Corrupturas, and Sublimino runs before he is cornered by Whampire and Charmcaster. Charmcaster traps Sublimino in a mana-based vine, and Whampire looks into Sublimino's eyes, hypnotizing him. Sublimino asks what Whampire's command is, and he forces him to destroy all of his hypnotizing equipment. As Ben reverts, all of the Corrupturas that Ben made are broken off, and the people turn back to normal. Charmcaster sends Sublimino to the police, and she pulls Ben, saying that she has always liked him. Ben is shocked, and says that he never knew, but he has a girlfriend. Charmcaster is heartbroken, but Ben cheers her up by saying that if he wasn't with someone, that she would be his first choice. Charmcaster happily kisses Ben on the lips, but she says that it was a friendly kiss. Hex is seen watching from afar, saying that Charmcaster and Ben were meant for each other with a smile on his face, a unusual expression for him. 'Major Events' *Sublimino makes his The Omniwars ''debut. *Whampire makes his ''The Omniwars ''debut. *Charmcaster confesses her feelings for Ben. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster *Hex *Gwen Tennyson (mentioned) *Kevin Levin (mentioned) *Max Tennyson (mentioned) 'Villains' *Sublimino (first re-appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Fasttrack *Eye Guy *Clockwork *Whampire (first re-appearance) 'Trivia' *This episode shares the same title with an episode of ''Jimmy Neutron. **It also has a similar plot. * * Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 2